


Sleeping under the kissing tree

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Miraculous drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Exhausted after a week of night time akuma attacks, both Marinette and Adrien end up falling asleep at school.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette stroked a thick layer of concealer under her eyes. However, it did little to hide the bags that rivalled the colour of her hair.

There had been two akuma attacks this week, both during the night. The first was called Night-Terror which, unlike The Sandman, had been caused by an adult’s nightmares, leading to a lot more dangerous scenarios. The second was known as Bakerix who could conjure a never ending horde of zombies which made for a very long and stressful night.

“You should get some sleep Marinette. You can’t protect Paris if your too tired to stand.” Tiki said from where she floated beside her.

“I’ll be fine. I’m not that ti-“ Her protest was cut off by a yawn.

Tiki gave her an unimpressed look. Marinette ignored her and went back to tiring to make the reflection in her vanity look less like a walking corpse.

“I’m serious! I’ll be ok! It’s not like I haven’t had late nights as Ladybug before. And Miss Bustier is giving out our groups for our class projects today so I can’t miss that. Besides, I doubt my parents would let me stay off school just because I’m a bit tired.”

Tiki looked like she was about to argue when she too yawned. Marinette stared at her in shock. She had never seen her do that before. Although she supposed the quwami was technically Ladybug too, and after the week they’d had, she shouldn’t really be surprised that even a literal god was tired.

“Here, why don’t you have a rest yourself?” Marinette suggested, opening up her bag.

If she wasn’t so exhausted Marinette guessed that Tiki would have argued more. But instead she sluggishly floated towards her.

“Goodnight Marinette. Have a good day at school.” Tiki said as her eyes blinked into sleep. Snuggled in her bag, Marinette had never seen her look so peaceful.

 _Wait school?!_ She thought in a panic. Quickly, she looked up at her clock to see that registration would have already started.

“Ahhhhhhh!” She screamed before racing out of her house and towards her high school.

Luckily it was only across the road and despite nearly getting hit by a car and tripping up the front steps, she made it just as Miss Bustier was finishing the register.

“Ah Marinette! I kept an eye out for you crossing the road and marked you in.” Miss Bustier said with a kind smile as she shut the register.

“Thank you!” Marinette said gratefully as she took her seat besides Alya. Although the small part of her brain that wasn’t clouded by sleep wondered if it was a bad thing that her teacher had started to expect her to be late.

“Girl, you look so tired! Well even more than usual.” Her best friend told her.

“We had two massive orders at the bakery this week. My parents needed the help.” Marinette lied. Her mouth strained with the effort of moving.

“Why don’t they hire some extra hands?”

“It would cost them too much. Besides I like helping my parents.”

That last part wasn’t a lie.

“I know girl, but it isn’t fair to you if you end up like this.”

Too drained to argue back, she ignored her in favour of staring at the golden-haired boy sitting in front of her. Although she couldn’t see much of Adrien as his head was in the crook of his arms on his desk.

“... and the first group for our class project is Kim, Alex and Nathaniel.”

Marinette jumped at the collective hollering of Kim and Alex, thinking that there had been another akuma attack. When she realised what Miss Bustier was talking about she tried to pay attention.

“Group two will be Ivan, Myléne, Rose and Juleka.”

Less boisterous cheers were heard from the two couples at the back of the classroom.

“Then Chloe, Lila and Sabrina.”

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn’t stuck in that group. Lila and Chloe didn’t seem particularly pleased about it either. She couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for Sabrina though.

Despite Alya shaking her shoulder, her sleep fogged brain failed to find what that meant.

“Which leaves Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien.”

That certainly woke her up. She literally jumped out of her seat, in a flailing panic. It took her a moment to realise why all her classmates were staring at her.

“Err sorry…I erm… thought I saw I spider on my bench.” She said meekly. Thankfully the bell rung to signal the next period, distracting her classmates and saving her from even more embarrassment. That didn’t stop Alya from laughing as they got out of their seats. Marinette wanted to run back to her home and hide under her bedsheets where hopefully she would never have to see her friends again and could possibly get some sleep too. But Alya had other ideas and dragged her towards the boys. In her wearied state, any attempts she made to flee were useless.

“So, I was thinking we should get a head start on our project?” Alya suggested to them. Not trusting herself to not do something stupid due to her exhaustion, and desperately hoping to hide the state of her sleep deprived face, Marinette kept her eyes trained on floor.

“Your mind is full of brilliant ideas, as usual. Like that we would make a super cute couple.” Nino replied. Marinette didn’t have to look up to know that he was winking at Alya, or that her best friend would be rolling her eyes.

“Come on, lets go outside. Maybe some fresh ait will get our brains turning.”

If it wasn’t for Alya holding her wrist to take her outside, Marinette probably would have tripped over and fallen asleep where she lay. The sun didn’t help, only proceeding to make her dizzier. Why hadn’t she listened to Tiki this morning?

Once they got to the courtyard, Alya parked her down besides a tree, before her legs gave out. which she was very grateful for at the time but later would make her want to rip her to pieces when she discovered which tree it was.

For a moment she felt relaxed until she heard a voice from above her.

“Mind if I join you?” Adrien asked, his body being haloed by the sun.

“Yes, you can sit on me! I mean sit next to me! Under the tree!” Marinette squeaked, wishing not for the first time that her superpowers could turn her invisible.

Adrien didn’t need to be told twice and plonked down next to her. It was the least graceful thing she had ever seen him do. Now that had a proper look at his face, she could see that he looked at tired as she felt. Purple bags marred his model skin that was pale instead of his usual tan. His green eyes were dull and kept blinking as though he was trying to start himself awake. Even his hair didn’t seem as golden.

“My Dad’s had me doing late night photo shoots all week.” He said in a way of an explanation.

Marinette blushed when she realised that he could tell by her expression what she had been thinking. It got even worse when he chuckled.

“It’s ok. And Nino’s already offered to adopt me if I want to emancipate my Dad.”

She had always heard that Gabriel Agreste was a reserved man. But it wasn’t until she met him that her fashion magazines had twisted the truth. Those grey eyes were so cold that their harshness could freeze you were you stood. Whilst she still admired his designs, after meeting him and learning first hand his treatment of his son, she could no longer respect him as a person. She guessed its true what people say about how you should never meet your idol.

“What about you?”

“Busy week at the bakery.” She was so fatigued at this point that was wasn’t mortified that he had noticed her state and her brain was so fogged up that she didn’t even over think what she was saying to him.

Adrien hummed in response, apparently too exhausted to even form words. He closed his eyes as he rested his head back against the tree. That suddenly seemed like the best idea in the world. So Marinette leant her head back and shut her eyes. Not even a second later she was fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

“So, the theme is community in Paris. Any ideas?” Alya asked, her phone already in her hands preparing to research.

“The French revolution?” Nino suggested. He wasn’t particularly invested in the idea of doing a project. Unless he could somehow make it about music. He watched as his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

“Everyone is going to do the revolution.”

A moment later her eyes lit up. He loved the way they sparkled with passion.

“We could do it about Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“You can’t do all your projects about Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Yes, I can. And besides what is bringing our community together more than our hatred of HawkMoth and shipping of Ladynoir?”

“I don’t know dudette, I’m not sure if that counts.”

He was confused at first when Alya slunk an arm around him and tilted her head against his shoulder.

“They brought you and me together didn’t they?” She said, her voice as sly as a fox. They both knew she had won. Nino smiled as he held her in return.

“Ok, I suppose might have a tiny bit of a point. What do you think dude?”

Nino turned his head towards where his blonde-haired friend had settled beneath the tree. His mouth hung open at what his eyes discovered.

Adrien was fast asleep with Marinette in the same state besides him. But that wasn’t the surprising part. The surprising part was that Marinette’s head was resting on his shoulder, with Adrien placed on top of hers, his nose every so often nestling her dark hair. Whilst their arms had somehow snaked around each other’s, as though they were holding onto them like a teddy bear. It was almost as if they had somehow become a mirror to his and Alya’s position.

Nino heard a flash behind him and turned around to find his girlfriend holding her phone sideways. An evil smile graced her face.

“What are you going to do with that photo?” He asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

“I’m not sure. Yet.”

That didn’t make Nino feel any safer on behalf of his best friend.

“Are we going to tell them they’re sleeping under the kissing tree?”

Her smile got even larger.

Before he could dig deeper, she interrupted him a kiss on the cheek.

“Let them rest whilst we start on the project. It will give us more alone time together.”

Nino had no argument with that. As Alya started looking for information on her phone, he glanced back at his sleeping friends with a smile. He couldn’t wait to see the expressions on their faces when they woke up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for your interest in this fic!! I wasn't expecting this many comments!! And because of your guys requests I've decided to write a second chapter to show their reactions!! I hope it lives up to your expectations! Xxxxxxxxxx

Marinette’s brain still clung to sleep like a raft in a storm, as she began to register the soft yet pointed cushioning against her face. She then noticed the pressure on top of her head and the warm cottoned object within her arms that felt nothing like her teddy bear. The realisation that she was not in her own bed started to awaken her mind out of its sleepy fog.

Slowly her eyes blinked open to the unexpected glare of the sun. She turned her head away to avoid it, only to see what she had been sleeping with. Against her face was a clean cotton shirt that was probably more expensive than any clothes she owned, which contained a tanned arm that she was currently hugging on to. Trying to put off what she knew she would discover, she slowly looked up to see the sleeping face of Adrien Agreste pressed against her own.

“Ahhhhhh!” She screamed. Her mind raced into fight or flight response, so she jumped away.

Without her support, Adrien slumped to the side. The impact of his head hitting the grass startled him awake.

“Huh what? What happened?” He slowly sat up whilst rubbing his head. Marinette wanted to check if he was alright but was too terrified to touch him again.

“Nice spot for a nap guys.” Alya said with a smile that was too sly for Marinette’s liking. Nino rolled on the grass beside her, clutching his sides in laughter. At Alya words Marinette took a proper look at where they were. The realisation gave her another miniature heart attack.

“What are you talking about? What’s so special about this place?” Adrien asked. Marinette was confused at first by his reaction. Then she remembered that he hadn’t been at the school very long so probably hadn’t heard of the story yet. She wasn’t sure if that made it more or less awkward. It didn’t help that his response had made Nino laugh even harder. She glanced at Alya, silently begging her to not answer his question. But like any good best friend, Alya ignored her pleas.

“Because that tree is known as the kissing tree.”

“The kissing tree? Why is it called that?” Her sweet socially clueless Adrien asked.

“The kissing tree got its name when around twenty years ago when the school was built, a couple would come here to make-out every breaktime since back then it was hidden from any teachers on break duty or looking out of windows. Until one day Mr. Damocles found them, and do you know who one of those students was?”

Alya paused, her eyes glistening the way they did when she knew juicy details that the rest of them didn’t.  

“Miss Bustier!”

“Wow! Really?” Adrien exclaimed. Marinette was surprised too. She knew the story, but she hadn’t known that it had been Miss Bustier. She hadn’t even known that Miss Bustier had gone to school here! She wondered how Alya had managed to keep that piece of information secret from the rest pf the school.

“Yes, really! And then the whole school found out! So now it has become tradition that every couple has to kiss at least once during their time year.”

“Cool!” Adrien said. Marinette smiled wistfully at his genuine interest, that came with everything to do with school after missing out on it for so much of his life. “Have you guys ever kissed under it?”

“What do you think we’ve been doing whilst you two were sleeping?” Alya smirked before demonstrating.

Marinette cringed and looked away. She already knew way too much about what Alya and Nino got up to when they weren’t around.

Apparently, Adrien had a similar reaction as he’d turned around too. The pair shared a suffering smile.

“So, what about you?” He asked.

“Err me?” Marinette replied, not sure what he was talking about.

“Have you ever been kissed under the tree?”

Her skin blushed as red as Ladybug’s costume.

“Yes! I mean no! No, I haven’t.”

His head tilted like an animal who couldn’t understand what she was saying.

“Really? Have you not had a boyfriend?”

Not trusting herself to speak she shook her head. She wasn’t sure what to make of his surprised expression. He then looked wistfully up at the tree. 

“I hope I get to kiss under here someday. But with my Father, I wake up every day expecting that this will be the day he’ll take me out of school.” 

His expression dropped to the unfortunately familiar one whenever he talked about his father. Marinette once again felt shame at ever having admired his father. Someone who made another person constantly feel like this, let alone their own son, didn’t deserve any respect from anybody. She wished there was something she could do to take away the feelings of fear his father instilled in him and replace it with happiness. Suddenly an idea broke through the surface of her sleep filled brain.

“I know it’s not the same but here.” 

Later we should blame it on still being sleep deprived, but she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

His eyes widened, and his skin blushed as red as hers, before a smile graced his face and his eyes softened. Marinette never thought that he would look at her like that. 

“Thanks Marinette. That really means a lot to me. You’re such a good friend.” 

He then leaned down to kiss her cheek in return. Marinette thought she must still be dreaming.

“Come on, hopefully Alya and Nino will have come up for air by now, so we can work on the project together.”

Her mouth opened and close like a fish as she tried to form words. Eventually she gave up and nodded.

Thankfully Alya and Nino had untangled themselves, so they were able to make a start. But whilst they worked, Marinette could still feel the ghost of his lips against her skin. If her sleep deprivation had resulted in this then it had all been worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> My second time writing a miraculous ladybug fanfic. Iv'e never written a one shot for this fandom before so I hope this goes well. Tell me in the comments if you'd like another chapter to this to see their reaction? Or if you would like more mlb one-shots from me? Also I know nothing about the latest episodes cus I'm waiting for the English dub so don't spoil anything please! Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
